


ゾロ以外 [Other than Zoro]

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: When Zoro finds out that he's the only member of the Straw Hat crew who hasn't been hugged by Nami, he wants to know why.Just a short Zoro x Nami one-shot.  If you're caught up with the manga, then there definitely won't be any spoilers.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	ゾロ以外 [Other than Zoro]

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 15 years since I've written a ZoNa fanfic. I'm usually a SaNa shipper now, but I kind of thought this one up after seeing Nami hug Franky in the most recent chapter (989). I hope I do the ship justice and that you guys enjoy!! ^^/

On the Thousand Sunny, the majority of the Straw Hats sat around the horseshoe-shaped cushioned bench in the aquarium bar, each with a drink in hand. It was rare to see the crew play a drinking game, but this was Jimbei’s welcome party as the newest member. Robin had suggested playing “Never have I ever” as a means of getting to know each other better. They took turns confessing things they had never done. Anyone who had experience doing that thing had to take a drink. 

“Hmmm…” It was Luffy’s turn and he struggled to keep his thoughts straight. All of his crew (except for Nami who was on lookout) were staring at him in expectation. “Never have I ever…” The captain knocked on his own head a few times before he finally came up with something. “Never have I ever… been able to swim!!” Most of the non-devil fruit users took a drink. Laughing, Luffy turned to his left. “Zoro!! Your turn!!”

“Haaaah?!” Zoro squinted his one good eye at the captain. His mind felt fuzzy. “Hmm, never…” he mumbled while looking around the room. Noticing Jimbei laughing across the room, it came to mind. “Never have I ever been hugged by Nami!” To the swordsman’s surprise, everyone in the room took a drink. “Wait… what?!!” He was shocked, “You’ve all been hugged by Nami?!!”

Robin lowered her wine glass from her lips. “You’ve never been hugged by Nami before, Zoro?” When he shook his head ‘no’ in response, Robin brought her left hand to her cheek. “Ara! But you and Luffy have been with her the longest, haven’t you?”

“Y-yeah, but…” Zoro trailed off. He couldn’t believe Nami actually hugged everyone **except** for him. And why did that bother him so much?? _Impossible!!_ “Brook?”

“Yo-ho, Nami-san hugged me on Whole Cake Island!!” the musician replied cheerfully.

Zoro’s eye darted over to Sanji, “Ero-kappa?!!”

The cook dreamily wrapped his arms around himself and swayed, “Nami-san hugged me when I returned to the ship.” He fell sideways onto the bench, “Ah〜!! You should’ve seen the beautiful tears in her eyes!! ♡”

“Brook and I were there, too, Sanji,” Chopper added as he hung over Franky’s round shoulder. A glass bottle of milk was in his hooves.

Sanji didn’t seem to hear the little reindeer as he continued to swoon. “Her curvaceous body was **_sooooo_** soft,” he sighed, then looked at the first mate with disgust. “You would probably break her, Marimo!”

“Tch,” Zoro clicked his tongue. “Bullshit! Why the hell hasn’t she ever hugged me?!!”

“You could try asking her… _*hic*_ you know,” Usopp slurred his suggestion. He was nearly passed out on the floor.

“Maybe I will!” Zoro grumbled as he got to his feet.

…

In the crow’s nest, Nami sat sideways on the bench with her chin resting in her right hand. She looked out at the inky darkness of the night sea, lost in thought. Why did they decide to have Jimbei’s welcome party the same night that it was her turn to keep watch? She took a deep breath and sighed, “This is so boring.”

Suddenly, Zoro burst up the ladder through the hatch in the floor. “Oi, Nami!!” he growled.

The navigator screamed in response to the intrusion. Realizing it was her crewmate, her shock turned to annoyance. “Zoro!! You scared the hell out of me!! What are you doing?!” 

“I could ask you the same!!” the swordsman grunted through his teeth. “Is it true that you’ve hugged everyone on this ship except me?!”

Nami stared at him in confusion. His red cheeks and slightly obnoxious tone told her that he had obviously been drinking. “What is this about, Zoro?”

“Just answer my question,” he demanded. Nami paused to think about it, going through every member she hugged. Realizing it was true, she slowly nodded. “Ugh!” Zoro threw up his arms, “I can’t believe you!!” He quickly began to pace around the small room. “Aside from Luffy, who’s been crewmates with you the longest?”

Nami rolled her eyes and placed her chin back in her right hand. “You,” she replied.

“And who did you save in Arlong Park?!!” he continued.

“You,” she sighed.

“And who saved you in Alabasta?!!” he began to count on his fingers. “Who saved you in Punk Hazard?”

“Zoro,” Nami finally interjected, “do you want a hug, too?”

The swordsman stopped to look at her. Nami could practically see the gears spinning in his head as he considered the offer. “NO!” he finally replied. “Not if it’s out of pity!!!” he complained as he turned and sat down on the floor in front of her. He rested his back against the bench and combed his right hand through his hair in exasperation. “I feel so betrayed!”

Slender arms came around his shoulders and pulled him back until his head rested against her chest. He felt her cheek press against his left temple. “I’m sorry,” Nami said quietly. “Can you forgive me?”

A bright pink blush burned across his cheeks. _Wow! Curlybrows was right. She really is soft._ “Uh…” Zoro cleared his throat, “Yeah… I forgive you.”

“Good!” Nami replied brightly and began to let go. 

Suddenly, Zoro reached up with his left hand to hold her arms in place. “J-just a bit longer, please,” he gave a hurried explanation for his action. “It… feels nice.”

Nami blushed. “Oh… okay,” she shyly replied.

Zoro rested his head back against her chest again. The steady rhythm of her heartbeat was soothing. He also had to admit that her breasts felt better than any pillow he had rest his head on. Soon his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

Noticing that the swordsman was on the verge of sleep, Nami leaned down until her lips almost brushed his ear. Her voice was like honey, “Hey, Zoro?”

“Hmm?” he sleepily replied, keeping his eyes closed. His mind was starting to wander. If Nami felt this good now, it would probably feel even better to hold her in bed… _Just for sleeping!!!_ Of course.

“Each additional minute will cost you 10,000 beri,” she said softly, her breath tickling his skin.

“Mmm…” he hummed in response. _Wait!!_ His eye flashed open at the realization of what she just said. “What?!!” He leapt out of her arms and to his feet, spinning around to glare at her. “That’s robbery!!!”

Nami gave him her sweetest smile. “If you ever want another hug, all you have to do is ask. I don’t mind.”

“And start accruing debt with you again?!! Never!!” Zoro replied, then turned and marched towards the hatch. “Devil woman!!”

Giggling in response, Nami added, “Goodnight Zoro! ♡” Then she turned back to look out at the darkness, thankful for the brief distraction.

She gave a startled jump when she noticed Zoro was standing directly in front of her again. Grabbing her by her left arm, he pulled her up to standing. Strong arms encircled her frame, holding her body flush against his. Nami blushed as she felt the definition of his muscular chest through his shirt, undoubtedly the result of all his hard training. Fearing the expression on his face, she kept her eyes locked on his thick, sculpted neck and shoulders. Why was she so afraid to make eye contact with him? What was this fluttering sensation inside her?

The sound of his deep, steady breaths became louder as he leaned down closer to her ear. In a low voice, he finally asked, “Does this feel good?” Nami couldn’t help sighing as his voice reverberated in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver through her body. Afraid of the possibility of moaning if she tried to say anything, she bit her lip and only nodded in response. The smug smile was evident in his voice, “Good.” He gave her body a final squeeze and let her go. “Now we’re even,” he said as he turned towards the hatch and began climbing down the ladder.

Nami snapped out of her dazed state. “H-hey!” she attempted to call after him.

Zoro only threw up a hand in response, “Goodnight, Nami!” She could hear him laughing all the way down the ladder. “Don’t spend too much time dreaming about me!”


End file.
